We'll watch him
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Bobby, Jerry and Angel look after their sick little brother.
1. Chapter 1

**We'll watch him**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: (**_**I own no part of this movie or the characters in it it.**_**)**

**.**

**.**

"Are you boys sure that you can watch Jack?" Evelyn asked standing in front of the door with her jacket and keys in hand.

"We promise momma." Jerry vowed. "We've taken care of Jack when he was sick plenty of times."

"And the last few times he almost got away because the fever made him sleepwalk." Evelyn reminded with a half amused smirk. "Just make sure that he doesn't get past the stairs if that happens again."

"Don't worry Ma. I'll put a baby gate in front of it." Bobby declared with a grin.

"Bobby." Evelyn lightly scolded through a failed supressed smirk.

"Ma, you have nothing to worry about." Bobby said. "You know that we'll watch Jack and make sure he's ok."

"I know and I'm proud of how well you three take care of your little brother." Evelyn said with a smile. "Alright then. I'll get going. If anything happens call me and I'll come right back."

"Nothing's gonna happen mom." Angel vowed.

"Ok. I'll see you boys in a few hours." Evelyn said walking out the door and heading off.

"Where'd we leave the gate?" Bobby asked heading to the hallway closet.

"You're not really gonna put that thing up are you?" Jerry asked. "If Jack does end up sleep walking again and that thing is in the way he could trip over it."

"Good point." Bobby agreed. "We got a fairy net to set up instead?"

"You're an a**hole." Jerry said through a grin. "We could just take turns sitting with him and make sure the fever doesn't get high enough for him to sleepwalk."

"Alright and since it's your idea you can take the first fairy watch." Bobby declared and walked to the living room where he sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

Jerry ignored his older brother and walked upstairs with Angel close behind him. Together they went into Jack's room where the sixteen year old was dead asleep in his bed with his sheets in a tangle from a feverish attempt to find a comfortable position to sleep.

"Think he'll sleepwalk again?" Angel asked as Jerry attempted to fix the quilt covering their youngest brother.

"Don't know." Jerry answered. "If his fever doesn't let up soon he might. Just make sure all of the windows and doors are locked. Mom doesn't need to see Cracker Jack walking around in his pajama's heading for the street again."

"How is it that _we_ ended up getting grounded for that if even _he_ didn't know what he was doing?" Angel asked.

"Cause Bobby thought Jackie was faking it. That's why he got garage and attic duty the whole month." Jerry answered. "You and me are smart enough to keep an eye on Jack and make sure the same thing doesn't happen again. I'll stay here with him then we can change every hour."

"Alright. I'll go tell Bobby." Angel said leaving the room. Jerry walked over and closed the door, making sure it was locked. Somehow, the last few times Jack had been sick he'd managed to get past all of them and past a locked door before nearly walking into the street in front of their house.

Luckily their mother had just gotten home from work and managed to direct her youngest son back toward the house without shocking him awake. Once Jack was back in his room, and in bed, Evelyn had given her remaining son's a good talking to about not paying enough attention to their youngest brother.

Ever since that mishap, every time Jack got sick the three had agreed to not let anything distract them from their brother's health and needs. It helped all of them.

Jack would be taken care of and they wouldn't be grounded.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Nearly two hours later, Jack coughed himself awake which caused an unseen presence to help him sit up to get a drink of water. The coughs quickly passed as the cool water flowed down his throat.

After he'd had enough, he opened his eyes and saw Bobby by his side.

"You alright?" the oldest brother asked.

"Yeah." Jack sighed. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon sweetheart." Bobby answered putting the glass down and helping Jack lean against his pillows. "Jerry's fixing you some soup downstairs."

"I'm not hungry." Jack said with a slight wince at the thought of eating.

"You know mom's gonna ask if you ate when she gets back from work. If you say you didn't she'll hold you down and make you eat and you know that I'm not pulling your leg with that." Bobby declared.

"I know." Jack said wrapping his blanket around his thing frame. "I'm freezing."

"Cause you have a fever Cracker Jack." Bobby answered grabbing the thermometer. "Let's check your temperature then I'll get you another blanket."

Without complaining, Jack let the thermometer be placed under his tongue. While he waited, Bobby grabbed another blanket and Jerry showed up two seconds later with a steaming bowl of chicken noodel soup.

Jack groaned when he smelled the soup.

"Jack, you know you have to eat it." Jerry stated. "Unless you want mom to do it when she gets home."

"Don't worry Jer. He'll eat it." Bobby declared as the thermometer beeped. He grabbed it before Jack could and announced what it was. "102.9. Yeah Jack, I'd say you need to eat to get stronger otherwise you'll be sleepwalking tonight."

"I don't sleepwalk." Jack declared taking the bowl Jerry handed him.

"You do too." Bobby stated with a grin. "At least when you have a fever. The only way that you won't sleepwalk is if we tie you to the bed."

"Whatever." Jack muttered stirring the soup with his spoon.

"Am I gonna have to feed you?" Bobby asked with a slightly warning tone.

Jack sighed through a small glare before eating a spoonful of the soup. His face twisted and it almost looked like he wanted to spit it back into the bowl but he managed to swallow it.

"Keep going." Bobby urged. "You got one down. You can get more."

"I hate you." Jack muttered.

"I love you too Cracker Jack." Bobby replied with a smirk as he watched Jack repeat his actions.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Ring...Ring...Ri_

"Hello? Mercer residence." Jerry spoke answering the phone.

"_Hi Jerry._" his mother's voice spoke.

"Hey mom. How's work?"

"_It's going slow today which doesn't happen very often. How's Jackie?_"

"I think he's alright for now." Jerry answered. "Sleeping a lot."

"_Did he eat yet?_" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, he did." Jerry answered. "He repeatedly declared his hatred of Bobby but we managed to get him to eat nearly a whole bowl of soap."

Evelyn lightly chuckled on the other end of the line before turning serious again.

"_And his fever?_"

"It's still pretty high. Bobby thinks Jack's gonna sleepwalk for sure tonight and made the suggestion of tying Jack to his bed to make sure he doesn't get into the street again."

"_You tell Bobby he's doing no such thing._" Evelyn warned. "_If he has to lock Jack in his room fine but he's not tying him down to the bed._"

"I'll tell him mom." Jerry said with a grin on his face.

"_Alright then. I'll see you boys in a few hours._ _Behave yourselves and watch Jackie._"

"We will mom. See you soon." Jerry said before the call ended. He walked into the living room where Bobby was spread across the couch with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other as he flipped through channels. "Mom said you can't tie Jack down to the bed."

"What?" Bobby exclaimed.

"She said locking him in there is the only thing you can do but if she finds out you tied him down then you're gonna get it."

"I better get the hammer and nails then." Bobby sighed as he stood up.

"What for?" Jerry asked.

"If I can't tie the fairy down then I have to make sure he can't fly out the window. Ma got mad when Jack almost got into the street. She'll have a cow if she sees him on a snow covered roof." Bobby answered grabbing his jacket and walking outside.

"Crazy." Jerry sighed and decided to head upstairs. He walked into Jack's room where he spotted Angel texting on his phone. "Bobby's about to nail the window shut from outside."

"Why?" Angel asked looking up from his phone.

"Well he wants to tie Cracker Jack down to the bed. I told mom about it and she is against it. I told Bobby about it and he thinks nailing the window shut is the next best thing."

"He could still get past the door." Angel said.

"That's why we're keeping watch." Jerry replied as a noise outside got their attention. They noticed the ends of a ladder appear just above the window frame.

"He's really going through with it?" Angel exclaimed as Bobby appeared with a hammer in hand.

"Looks like it." Jerry said and opened the window when Bobby waved to them.

"Make sure it's locked." Bobby said.

"Why if you're nailing it down?" Angel asked.

"Angel, I speak from experience, it can still be opened even when it's nailed down." Bobby answered.

"Alright. I'll lock it. And the doors too." Jerry said before shutting it and locking it with Bobby flipping him off. Once it was locked, the oldest brother started to nail the window closed while trying to keep the noise down as much as possible so he wouldn't wake Jack.

"Think we should lock him out while he's out there?" Angel asked with a grin.

"Heck yeah." Jerry answered. "He's locked us out plenty of times. Pay back."

"I'll go lock them." Angel declared getting up and leaving the room.

Jerry took a quick glance at his only older brother who was getting the last few nails hammered into the window.

"He's gonna kill us." he muttered to himself taking Angel's seat.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bobby sighed heavily as he walked up the back porch and tried to enter the house. He frowned when he realized that it was locked.

"Jerry and Angel." he sighed then pounded on the door. "Open the door you f***ers! You're gonna get it if I have to break it open!"

Feeling his older brother ego boost, Bobby heard one of his brother's hurry from downstairs to unlock the back door.

"Guess I have to keep you two in check more." Bobby declared as Angel opened the door. "Jackie's the only one who hasn't been giving me much s**t today."

"Just wait until he starts sleepwalking." Angel replied. "Let's see how long you can keep him in check then."

"He'll still be a lot easier to handle than you two." Bobby stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Jerry looked up from his magazine when Jack coughed in his sleep before turning over to his side. The fever the youngest Mercer was suffering had caused him to sleep for the past two hours straight.

It was a relief to them all. Jack was resting and it was easy for his older brother's to keep an eye on him. So far Jack hadn't shown signs of sleepwalking, which was a good sign for all of them unless his fever continued its hold on Jack.

"Hey Jer." a voice spoke softly even though there wasn't a chance that Jack would be awakened by it.

The second oldest brother looked over to the door to see Bobby standing there.

"Come on downstairs. Angel just got back with the food."

"What about Jack?" Jerry asked.

"He ain't goin' anywhere." Bobby answered. "Come on before we eat it all."

With a feeling that something was about to go wrong, Jerry followed his brother downstairs and smiled when he saw the pizza boxes sitting on the coffee table. Angel hadn't bothered to wait for them and had claimed one of the boxes of pizza for himself.

"How's Jackie-poo?" he asked as the two entered the room and claimed a box each.

"He's out like a light." Bobby answered sitting down and snatching the remote.

"You sure we should all be here and leave him alone?" Angel asked.

"He's not going anywhere. Will the both of you just relax?" Bobby exclaimed as he stopped the channel on an action movie.

"If he starts doing something it's on you. Just like last time." Jerry said before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Guess I'm the only man in this house. You two worry too much like women." Bobby stated.

"Man, last time our little brother was sick he almost walked into the street. And that was because you said he was faking it."

"The fairy likes to get attention." Bobby said before taking half a bite of his slice of meat trio.

"You are so full of..."

_Bang._

All three snapped their heads up toward the ceiling before suddenly bolting up the stairs. They rushed to Jack's open door and froze when they saw the empty bed.

They heard footsteps close by and saw their mother's bedroom door wide open. They quickly looked in and spotted the closet door cracked open.

"Jackie?" Bobby called moving toward the closet. "You playing dress up?"

The oldest brother opened the door and they all saw their youngest brother lying on the closet floor as if he was still in his bed.

"Jack?" Bobby said softly as he lightly shook the teen's shoulder. "Jack. Wake up."

The blond teen lightly moaned and shifted as he slowly woke up. He opened his eyes which were right away filled with confusion when he noticed where he was.

"Why am I in mom's closet?" he asked as Bobby helped him up.

"You tell me sweetheart." Bobby answered holding his brother's thin frame close as he helped him toward his room.

"I don't know. I was asleep. You probably put me there." Jack declared glaring at his brother.

"Jack, I want you to come out of the closet. Why would I put you there when you've always been there to begin with?" Bobby asked.

"F***er." Jack groaned as he sat down on his bed.

Bobby chuckled. Jack had set himself up for that one and should have seen it coming.

"Can I stay up for a while?" Jack asked tiredly. "I'm tired of sleeping."

"You're nuts Cracker Jack." Bobby said giving the youngest a light push to make him lie down. "If you think you can stay awake go ahead. But when mom gets back don't expect to be awake for much longer."

"I know." Jack agreed covering his legs with his blanket. "How long have I been asleep anyway?"

"About two hours and you need it. The fever is making you lose your fairy charm."

Jack somehow managed to kick Bobby's leg which caught the older brother by surprise. Usually Jack would just take Bobby's teasing but for him to retaliate...Bobby was surprised but decided to chalk it up to the fever making him bolder.

"Gettin' a little brave Jackie?" Bobby commented.

"Shut up." Jack groaned.

"Yep. Gettin' brave." Bobby remarked as he left the room.

"That was kinda crazy Cracker Jack." Jerry commented. "But it was cool. I think you're a lot bolder when you're sick."

"Probably cause this stupid fever is blocking my train of thought." Jack suggested.

"Maybe." Jerry agreed. "Angel actually shuts up when he's sick."

"I'm standing right here, you know."

"I know."

Jack weakly smirked at his brothers.

"Well, like Bobby said. If you think you can stay up go ahead but mom is just probably gonna tell you to go back to sleep."

"I know. I'm surprised she didn't let you guys cuff me to the bed." Jack said.

"Oh believe me, Bobby wanted to tie you down to the mattress but once mom heard about it he got an earful." Jerry stated. "I think she's going to wait for him to get sick and sleepwalk so he can walk out into the street."

"I still think that you guys are making that up." Jack said.

"We're _not_." Jerry insisted. "Mom even told you what happened. You really think she'd make up some story about her baby boy walking into the street in nothing more than his pajama's?"

"She probably would if she was drunk?" Jack suggested.

"After she just got out of work and drove home?" Jerry replied.

"Shut up." Jack grunted as he slid back into a lying position.

Jerry chuckled.

"You may as well go back to sleep. Mom is gonna be home soon and she's gonna wanna see you sleeping." Jerry said.

Jack huffed and turned his back to his brother while pulling the blanket nearly up to his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Bobby looked away from his sport magazine when he heard the front door open. He smiled when he saw his mother walk in and noticed she right away looked up toward the second floor.

"He's alright Ma." he said standing and tossing the magazine onto the coffee table.

"He didn't sleepwalk?" Evelyn asked removing her jacket and scarf.

"A little." Bobby answered. "He didn't get far though. Somehow he ended up in your closet. When I woke him up he accused me of putting him there. He didn't want to believe that he was sleepwalking."

"A bad fever will do that honey." Evelyn said hanging her things on the coatrack before heading upstairs with Bobby close behind her.

They walked over to Jack's closed door and Evelyn quickly found the door was locked.

"Jer, it's mom." Bobby lightly called.

They quickly heard the lock being undone and the door opened to show Jerry standing on the other side and Jack sound asleep in his bed.

"Hey momma." Jerry greeted.

"Hello Jerry. How's Jackie?" Evelyn asked quietly walking into the room and to the bedside of her youngest son.

"He's been sleeping most of the time." Jerry answered. "He did sleepwalk and thought Bobby was messing with him."

"So I've been told." Evelyn said as she felt Jack's forehead. She frowned when she felt the heat radiating off her son's forehead.

"What's his temperature?" she asked.

"Havn't checked it since he sleptwalked." Bobby answered and handed his mother the thermometer. She gently shook Jack's shoulder.

The gentle motion caused Jack to groan as he woke up. He opened his tired red eyes and spotted his mother by his side.

"Hi Jackie. Are you feeling any better?" Evelyn asked in a gentle mother tone.

"No." Jack moaned.

"Let me check your temperature honey." Evelyn said sitting on the edge of the bed and placed the thermometor under her son's tongue. While they waited she observed her son's appearance. Pale, sweaty, small shivers, exhausted...

This flu wasn't letting loose its grip on her youngest.

The thermometer finally beeped and Evelyn checked it.

"103.9." She announced and looked at Jack with a sad expression. "Jackie, if this fever doesn't get any lower soon then I may have to take you to the hospital."

"No." Jack protested.

"I'm sorry honey. But if your fever doesn't come down I'll have to." Evelyn said.

Jack lightly huffed as he held the blanket closer to his body.

Evelyn knew he was upset with the possibility of having to go to the hospital and she couldn't really blame him. Half of his childhood was spent in different hospitals before he'd finally been placed with her. He nearly had as many years in the hospital than Bobby alone.

Jack hated anything having to do with a hospital. One of the first times that Jack had been with them after being adopted, he needed to go there to get a cast removed. It took well over an hour to get him to understand why they needed to take him there.

"Have you eaten?" Evelyn asked deciding to try to change the subject.

"We got him to eat some soup." Bobby answered. "He fought it but we won in the end. Like always."

Jack lightly glared at his older brother but didn't ay anything even though he could probably get away with it because of his condition. But knowing his mother, Jack knew she would know that he was using his fever as an excuse to tell off his big brother and she wouldn't put up with that even if he was sick.

"Well, I think we should go ahead and have dinner. I'll bring you up some soup in a while Jackie." Evelyn said and noticed Jack's upset look at the mention of having to eat again.

She sympathized with her youngest. She was the exact same way when she was sick but she knew that if he didn't eat he wouldn't get better which meant he would have to go to the hospital to see if they could help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Evelyn walked toward the stairs when something caught her attention in the living room. Bobby was still wide awake on the couch watching a movie.

"Bobby? Why are you still up?" she asked.

"Gonna stand guard to make sure something like last time doesn't happen." He answered looking up at his mother.

"You're going to stay up all night just to make sure Jackie doesn't slip out of the house?" she asked a little suprised

"We didn't watch him last time and that was during the day." Bobby answered with a faint smirk. "He ain't gonna get past me if he does sleepwalk."

"Well...Alright. If you sleep in tomorrow just make sure that Jerry and Angel keep an eye on Jack." Evelyn said.

"I will. Night Ma." Bobby said.

"Good night Bobby." Evelyn said as she walked upstairs.

"I make sure the fairy stays inside and I get the tv all to myself." Bobby mused relaxing against the soft cushions. He turned the volume up slightly to where he could hear but not enough to where he would keep anyone awake even though there were a slim chance of waking Jack.

He watched with full attention as a horror movie played. His mind flashed back to the first horror movie they'd watched with Jack when he'd still been new in the house. They'd made progress with him though he was still a little skittish.

Bobby had let him sit with them while they watched The Blair Witch Project. Jack had been alright through the first half of the movie but when the night shots of the teens running scared in the woods and finally finding the house came around Jack started to get scared and held onto Bobby for comfort and protection.

Needless to say, Jack had cautiously asked to stay with Bobby that night which Bobby agreed to since he felt the connection was being made and didn't want to turn the chance down.

Somehow Jack slept peacefully the whole night and Bobby had taken it as a sign that Jack felt safe around him. Something he was proud of to this day but never got Jack to openly admit it.

Nearly forty minutes into the movie Bobby realized he was starting to fall asleep. He shook his head and forced himself up from the comfy couch and into the kitchen where he looked into the fridge for something to wake him up.

He knew that coffee was the only thing that would keep him up for the rest of the night but he didn't want to drink a whole pot by himself. Plus his mother wasn't very fond of the idea of someone as young as him drinking coffee when he didn't need it.

Picking up a heavily frosted piece of chocolate cake, Bobby popped it in his mouth and hoped that a little bit of sugar would do the trick.

While chewing the cake, Bobby suddenly heard a noise from upstairs. After a few moments of silence, he shrugged it off and grabbed a soda before heading back to the couch. Popping open the can, Bobby took a long drink before setting it down on the coffee table.

He watched the movie for a few more minutes until he heard the noise repeat itself. This time it was clearer and coming from upstairs.

Instantly fully awake, Bobby quickly got up and hurried upstairs and straight to Jack's bedroom. The door was cracked open and the bed was empty.

Worry and panic instantly filled Bobby as he started looking around the room for his youngest brother. Not finding him in the room, Bobby checked the rest of the second floor without waking anyone and found no trace of Jack when he heard a creak come from downstairs.

"Fairy. Light on his feet." Bobby huffed under his breath as he rushed downstairs. He checked the living room, the dinning room and the kitchen.

When he didn't see a sign of his brother, worry and fear increased inside the Detroit raised man. He checked the back door, it was securily locked.

Rushing to the front door, Bobby found it was locked as well. He was about to double check the house when he spotted something in the living room.

A huge sigh of relief escaped Bobby when he saw that Jack had taken his spot on the couch. The youngest Mercer brother laid sprawled across the sofa with light snores emitting from his thin frame.

"Why couldn't I have been an only child?" Bobby whispered to himself as he grabbed a blanket from the hallway closet and covered his brother with it.

After making sure his brother was comfortable, Bobby sat in the armchair and lowered the volume on the tv to make sure that he didn't disturb Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Please, can I cuff him to the bed?" Bobby asked.

"Absolutely not." Evelyn strictly answered.

"He scared the daylight out of me last night. He's a sneaky little runt." Bobby declared.

"Then it's a good thing you did stay up last night." Evelyn said placing a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her oldest son.

"Can I at least cuff his ankle to the bed? He won't be able to sleepwalk if he can't walk." Bobby asked.

"No cuffing or tieing or restraining of any kind. That's final Bobby."

"Yes ma'am." Bobby replied knowing that his fun of cuffing his baby brother was gone but really he was just glad that Jack hadn't managed to get out of the house again. He wasn't sure what he would have done if that happened again.

"Where's Jerry and Angel?" Bobby asked as he drowned his pancakes with syrup.

"Don't use so much syrup Bobby. It has too much sugar." Evelyn stated. "Both of your brother's are with their girlfriend's."

"Jerry's girl is alright. It's Angel's that drives me crazy. You can barely understand a word she says and that's when she's not talking spanish." Bobby said.

"She is a little volume impared but that still doesn't give you the reason to make fun of her or Angel. He really likes that girl so don't make him feel bad." Evelyn said.

"I won't." Bobby said even thought they both knew that he would tease Angel about his choice in women later on. The two ate their breakfast and when they were finished Bobby decided to check on his little brother.

He walked into Jack's room and saw his brother sitting up in his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't sleep." Jack answered simply.

"Probably that sleepwalking you were doing last night." Bobby said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I still say you put me on the couch." Jack muttered.

"Whatever princess. You're light on your feet by the way. Should be a boxer instead of a rock star." Bobby said with a grin.

"You're not funny." Jack declared.

"Quit crying." Bobby chuckled. "You need anything before I tie you down?"

"Bobby!" Evelyn's voice called from downstairs warningly.

"How does she do that?" Bobby asked mostly to himself.

"What does she mean?" Jack asked eyeing his oldest brother suspiciously.

"Nothing." Bobby answered standing. "Better try getting some sleep. Ma's gonna check on you soon and she wants to see you sleeping."

"Dude, I've been doing nothing but sleep since I got sick. I've caught up one what sleep I've missed and then some. I'm tired of sleeping." Jack said.

"I dare you to say that to mom." Bobby said before leaving the room.

"I'm not that much of a blond." Jack declared before Bobby's was out of earshot.

"I question that at times Jackie." Bobby muttered to himself before walking into the living room where his mother was. "Jackie's refusing anymore sleep."

"Really?" Evelyn questioned with a sudden determination in her voice to make Bobby's previous statement false.

"Yeah, he said that he's gotten too much sleep, he doesn't want to sleep anymore, he's a fairy and so on." Bobby said.

"I'll check on that for myself." Evelyn lightly declared heading to the stairs.

"There's about to be a dead fairy in this house." Bobby mused to himself.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack heard the sure sounds of his mother's footsteps heading towrd his room and he quickly laid down and covered himself with his blanket. His mother walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You know very well that I know you're awake Jackie." Evelyn said with a hidden tone of amusement.

"Can't blame me for trying." Jack said looking up at his mother.

"No I can't." Evelyn agreed and brushed back his wild dark blond hair. "Bobby told me that you don't want to rest anymore."

"Blabber mouth." Jack lightly huffed.

"He's just worried about you Jackie. You gave him quite a scare when he couldn't find you." Evelyn said.

"The one time I scare him and I'm not awake to see it." Jack said sadly.

"You'll have other chances when you're better Jackie. But right now I want you to sleep."

"But I've been sleeping ever since I got sick. Can't I stay awake for a while?" Jack lightly pleaded.

"Tell you what, I'll let you stay awake for a while as long as you promise to sleep for the rest of the day. You can watch a movie if you want but as soon as it's over you go straight to sleep."

"Deal." Jack agreed.

"But Bobby's going to be here with you to make sure you go to sleep and that you don't watch anything that might give you nightmares." Evelyn stated.

"Oh great. He's going to cut the movie halfway through and make me take Nyquil." Jack muttered.

"I will not you little fairy." Bobby declared walking in with a movie in his hand. "Just be glad that I'm going to keep an eye on you for a while."

"That's a good thing?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Don't let him watch anything too bad Bobby." Evelyn said standing.

"I won't. I got his favorite Barbie movie." Bobby said and just missed getting hit by a blue pillow.

Evelyn lightly chuckled as she left the room, hearing Jack demand Bobby to leave and claiming that he was under house arrest.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jerry walked up the stairs and to Jack's room and right away spotted the youngest sound asleep in bed and Bobby sitting on a chair watching a movie with the volume lowered to where it was barely audible.

"How he doing? He give you any white hairs from sleepwalking?"

"Better believe he did." Bobby answered. "I look old now."

"When havn't you?" Jerry remarked with a grin and got an angry glare from his older brother knowing full well they couldn't do anything without waking Jack and that if they did somehow wake their little brother they'd get an earful from their mother and would likely be grounded for a year or two.

"What are you watching anyway?" Jerry asked.

"Some movie about football. For once Jackie actually picked a manly sport but I think he just wanted to watch guys in tights." Bobby answered with a smirk.

"Man, you really need to lay off on that. You know he hates it." Jerry said.

"I know and it's kinda the reason I do it. It's funny seeing him get riled up." Bobby replied. "S**t, I still make fun of your teeth don't I?"

"Yeah and you're an a** about it." Jerry answered.

"Well I am the older brother and it's my job to annoy you, Jack and Angel. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"With Sofi again of course." Jerry answered.

"I'm gonna have to smack some sense into that thick head of his." Bobby muttered.

Jerry chuckled knowing full well that Bobby was going to keep to his promise. He looked over to Jack who continued to sleep through his brother's conversation.

He somewhat envied Jack at the moment. He'd gotten to sleep for nearly a whole week and rarely leaving his room. He got to miss out on chores and wrestling matches.

Yet at the same time he was glad that he was sick and sleepwalking.

Jerry did hope that he would be able to see the next time Jack did sleepwalk so he could see Bobby age further in appearance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Jack, are you almost done in there?" Angel asked through the bathroom door.

"When my stomach is empty of all vomit I'll let you know." Jack's voice replied in a snappish manner.

Angel flinched when he heard the sound of Jack coughing up what he had managed to stomach during his last meal. He quickly walked away in an attempt to keep his stomach from doing the same.

"He still sick?" Jerry asked standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Yep and I'd stay out of the bathroom for a while after he gets out." Angel advised.

"I think we need to take him to the doctor soon or else he'll be like this for another week or two." Jerry said.

"You really think he's going to agree to that?" Angel asked skeptically. "Remember what happened last time?"

"I know he won't agree to it but he knows just as well as we do that if he's still like this then mom is going to drag him there by the ear." Jerry answered. "It's better if we take him. Mom can keep him in check but he did almost escape that one time when he was nine. If Bobby hadn't shown up then he would have been in the clear."

"I think Bobby should tell him then." Angel said.

"Me too." Jerry agreed.

"I should what?" a voice asked.

The two middle brother's whirled around and saw their older brother looking at them with a demanding look.

"We think Jack needs to go to the doctor to find out what's wrong but we know that he won't listen to us. You're the only one he will listen to besides mom." Jerry explained.

"Can't blame him for not listening to you two." Bobby mused and Jerry realized that he had given Bobby's ego a reason to boast. "I'll talk to the fairy."

"Well, he's coughing up his stomach right now. " Angel said.

"I'll wait for him. Call mom and tell her that I'm taking Jack to the doctor today." Bobby said.

"Alright." Jerry replied and went over to the phone to call their mother.

Bobby walked to the closed bathroom door and listened carefully. He didn't hear anything happening inside. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

Surprisingly, it opened and he let himself in.

Jack was at the sink rinsing his mouth from anything that was left behind. The oldest brother saw how pale Jack looked and how he seemed ready to fall over from being on weak limbs.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bobby asked with concern heavy in his voice.

"Fine." Jack panted. "I'm alright."

"Not after what I'm about to tell you." Bobby stated. "I'm taking you to the doctor."

"What?" Jack exclaimed surprised. "Why?"

"You look like death warmed over. You're going to the doctor. Ma's gonna kill all of us if you keep going on like this. We need to find out what's making you sick. I'm taking you to the hospital in one hour."

"No Bobby." Jack pleaded. "I'll go to a clinic or something but not a hospital."

"Sorry Cracker Jack. It's the hospital. A clinic will tell us to go to the hospital anyway since you've been sick for so long. Ma will probably say the same thing. She's practically a doctor after all the years she's taken care of us." Bobby said. "So be ready and wearing something comfortable. More than likely they're going to keep you there for a few hours."

Jack groaned as he dropped his head in defeat. It seemed that one way or the other he would somehow end up back in a hospital. He thought for sure that he would never have to go to a hospital again unless it was a life or death situation.

_Whatever I have better be worth it._ he told himself.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Bobby's taking him to the hospital right now mom." Jerry said.

_"I hope that they won't have to keep Jackie there."_ Evelyn's voice said on the other end of the line. _"He hates being anywhere near a hospital and I hope that Bobby is able to handle taking him there. I'm sure he remembers what happened when Jackie almost got away a few years ago."_

"I think Bobby will be able to handle it mom." Jerry said. "We all know that when it comes to Jack, Bobby doesn't mess around. He'll take care of him."

_"I know he will Jerry. If they're still at the hospital by the time I leave from work I think we should all go there and be with them."_

"Alright mom." Jerry agreed. "I'll call Bobby and ask how it's going and see if Jack might have to stay over night."

_"Alright then. Keep me informed. I'll see all of you soon."_

"Bye mom." Jerry said before the call ended. He lightly sighed. "I hope Cracker Jack doesn't have to stay in the hospital."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack lightly panted and couldn't believe how out of breath he was. It was only a good twenty or so feet from the reception desk to this exam room but it seemed to have really gotten the best of him.

He laid against the elevated bed and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep so much but a noise prevented him of doing that.

"Hello Jackson."

Jack opened his eyes to see a middle aged doctor holding a metal clipboard.

"So, it seems that you've been sick for a little over two weeks. Correct?"

"About." Jack answered not wanting to go into enourmous detail. They never got much out of him when he was younger and that wasn't about to change.

"And you've got a serious fever as well. Let's take a listen to your lungs." the doctor said.

Jack unwillingly sat up and soon shivered when he felt the cold metal of the stethescope press against his skin. He took deep breaths and let them out slowly as he was instructed. After a few deep breaths that made him a little lightheaded, Jack sighed in relief when it was over.

"We're going to need a few x-rays done." the doctor said with an uncertain look on his face. "I definately hear something I don't like."

Jack became a little nervous when he heard that. It was one of the few things a doctor could say to him that would get him really anxious. Most words from a doctor's mouth wouldn't even cause him to flinch.

But when a doctor said they either saw or heard something they didn't like then Jack knew it was serious.

The doctor walked out of the room to get the x-rays ready and that's when Jack noticed Bobby's expression.

He also looked disturbed by what the doctor said.

_At least I'm not the only one._ Jack thought.


End file.
